memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Atonement
(Pocket VOY) | author = Kirsten Beyer | publisher = Pocket Books | format = paperback | published = | pages = 544 | ISBN = | date = 2382 | stardate = | altcover = | caption = }} Atonement is a Star Trek: Voyager novel by Kirsten Beyer, that was released in August 2015. Description :Admiral Kathryn Janeway faces a tribunal determined to execute her for supposed crimes committed during Voyager’s maiden trek through the Delta Quadrant. Captain Chakotay knows that the Kinara, several species now allied against the Full Circle fleet, are not all they appear to be. The Confederacy of the Worlds of the First Quadrant—a pact he cannot trust—is his only hope for unraveling the Kinara's true agenda and rescuing Admiral Janeway. Meanwhile, Seven and Tom Paris are forced to betray the trust of their superiors in a desperate bid to reveal the lengths to which a fellow officer has gone in the name of protecting the Federation from the legendary Caeliar. Summary thumb|[[Vice Admiral Kathryn Janeway in custody.]] Admiral Kathryn Janeway stands trial before the Kinara, but arranges for the Project Full Circle fleet to make sure the broadcast to the rest of the ships is maintained. As a result, everyone sees Janeway not only expose the new members of the Kinara as Seriareen, but witness Emem, the entity now inhabiting the body of Devore inspector Kashyk, murder Rigger Meeml. The older Kinara ships turn on their new allies and the Confederacy of the Worlds of the First Quadrant are able to rescue Janeway and take the Seriareen into Starfleet custody. left|thumb|The [[refit .]] Lieutenant Reginald Barclay discovers that the Doctor's failure was not due to Doctor Lewis Zimmerman's reprogramming, but a series of mysterious power surges. He is able to restore the Doctor's program, but not his memories, instead giving him control over which memories are segregated. The Doctor is ordered to undergo counselling with Counselor Hugh Cambridge. Seven of Nine meets Commander Jefferson Briggs for the first time and agrees to assist him with his research in exchange for the former drones and children who accompanied Riley Frazier being released. Tom Paris arranges for them to be given a safe haven at the Tamarian Embassy and asks his mother Julia Paris to look after them. Lieutenant Samantha Wildman and Doctor Sharak discover more Planarian clones created by Briggs, but the evidence is destroyed. Janeway speaks with Lsia, who claims the Seriareen's main aim is to locate their former homeworld, which is now in Confederacy space. Its location is pinned down to an area of instabilities. is able to navigate them by bouncing off the instabilities, but when a Confederacy ship attempts to repeat the trick, it is badly damaged. Instead, General Mattings takes the journey aboard Voyager. Meanwhile, the contacts the Voth, Vaadwaur and Turei and reveals their manipulation by the Seriareen, causing them to leave the Kinara. Paris attempts to report the situation to Admiral Kenneth Montgomery, but he refuses to listen, instead ordering Seven returned to Starfleet Medical as per Briggs' and Doctor Pauline Frist's instructions. Julia is able to get Tom to see President Nanietta Bacco and Admiral Leonard James Akaar and they overhear a conversation between Seven and Briggs. Briggs admits that he accidentally caused the catom plague when he killed a Borg drone that was in the process of being transformed by the Caeliar. Believing the Caeliar would one day return and attack them, he has caused further outbreaks of the plague in order to continue his research into a weapon against them. Briggs is arrested and the project closed down. The former drones manage to telepathically neutralise the catoms causing the plague, but resist Axum's attempts to form them into a new gestalt. It is discovered the power surges aboard Voyager were the result of an unaccounted for Seriareen, Xolani, attempting to control the ship. He has now possessed Voyager s Chief Engineer Nancy Conlon and Lsia is able to trigger further modifications in order to gain control of the ship. The Doctor "kills" Conlon in order to force Xolian out of her and into his own holographic matrix, where he is able to place him in the segregated memories and delete him, along with his memories of Seven. Lsia takes Voyager to the heart of the region: The being that the Confederacy call the Source but the Seriareen call the Obihhax, the result of one of their number, Obih, fusing with a , the creatures that created the gateways and the protectors. Janeway is able to transfer Lsia to the holodeck and imprison her consciousness again. Two other Seriareen kill each other's hosts to release their consciousnesses, and Mattings kills Kashyk against Captain Chakotay's orders to release Emem. They attempt to join with the Obihhax, but he rejects their dreams of conquest and lets Voyager go. The Full Circle Fleet departs from the Confederacy on good terms: Commanders Liam O'Donnell and Clarissa Glenn have shown them how to improve their agriculture and medical care, and they are resolved to make peace with both the Kinara and the Unmarked. Montgomery is forced to resign, with Akaar taking over the Full Circle project, and Lieutenant Wildman and Cadet Icheb are both promoted, with Ensign Icheb returning to Voyager with Paris, Seven and Sharak. References Characters USS Voyager personnel :Gaines Aubrey • Bash • Bens • Hugh Cambridge • Chakotay • Nancy Conlon • DuChamps • Aytar Gwyn • Harry Kim • Kenth Lasren • Lazio • Neol • Miral Paris • Tom Paris • Devi Patel • • Riordan • Seven of Nine • Sharak • B'Elanna Torres • Vanessa Waters USS Vesta personnel :Phinnegan Bryce • • Decan • Regina Farkas • Krim Hoch • Kathryn Janeway • Kerscheznsky • Jepel Omar • Julian Psilakis • Malcolm Roach • El'nor Sal • Sienna Kar USS Demeter personnel :Atlee Fife • Liam O'Donnell • Url Lask Brill USS Galen personnel :Reginald Barclay • The Doctor • Clarissa Glenn • Ranson Velth Bamps • Cress Benoit Confederacy citizens :Racha Bralt • Isorla Cin • Lant Dreeg Cemt • Izly • Kwer CIF personnel :Irste • Leveti • Mantz • Mattings • Pluek Ralle • Swenn ''Kinara'' :Dhina • Frim • Kashyk • Meeml • • Prilch • Thulan • Tiqe • Veelo Seriareen :Adaeze • Emem • Lsia • Obih • Obihhax/The Source • Tirrit • Xolani Phiel • Ruscho • Sipho Catomic patients :Axum • Riley Frazier • Jilliant • Nocks • Shon Other Starfleet personnel :Leonard James Akaar • Rob Blayk • Jefferson Briggs • Pauline Frist • Icheb • Marshianna • Kenneth Montgomery • Slue • Naomi Wildman • Samantha Wildman Afsarah Eden • Erika Hernandez • Edward Janeway • James T. Kirk • Owen Paris • Garvin Shaw • Deanna Troi • Lewis Zimmerman Planarians : • Other characters :Nanietta Bacco • Elim Garak • Greskrendtregk • Herens • Gretchen Janeway • Phoebe Janeway • Jarral • Meegan McDonnell • Neelix • Julia Paris • Kathleen Paris • Moira Paris • Esperanza Piñiero • Ratham • T'Saen • John Torres Willem Batiste • Belle • Borg Queen • Captain Proton • • Greer Everett • Forra Gegen • Constance Goodheart • Irene Hansen • Mark Johnson • Gell Kamemor • Kes • Alana O'Donnell • Odala • Ozimat • Denara Pel • Sedín • Shaka • Spartacus • Enabran Tain • • Tova Veer • Yellna Starships and vehicles : ( runabout) • ( ) • Denizen • • • ( ) • Goldenbird • Home Free • Lightcarrier • Manticle (Devore cruiser) • • Scion • shuttlecraft • Solitas (Seriareen vessel) • • ( ) • Vival (Voth City Ship) • ( ) boat • Borg cube • Borg scout • ( ) • escape pod • Frenibarg • ( ) • • (shuttlecraft) • Voth scout vessel Locations :Alpha Quadrant • Alpha Tauri (Aldebaran III (Bemdeer Transport Station • Benevolent Daughters Hospital • New Kerinna • Old Aberdeen District)) • Ark Planet • Delta Quadrant • Earth (Earth Orbital Control • Federation Park • Full Circle Fleet memorial • Indiana • Montecito • North America • Palais de la Concorde • Paris • San Francisco • Starfleet Headquarters • Tamarian Embassy on Earth) • • Gateway to the First World • Luna • Milky Way • New Talax • Sol • Tyree Nebula • Underspace • The Wastes Ardana • Arehaz • Beta Quadrant • Brunali homeworld • Cardassia • Coridan III • Earth (Bistro Marmont • Cardassian Embassy on Earth • Marseilles • New Zealand) • Femra • Fluidic space • Gamma Quadrant • Grysyen • Ktaria • Lecahn • McKinley Station • Seriar • Starbase 185 • Tamar • transwarp hub • Unimatrix Zero • Vitrum • Yshandi Races and cultures :Bajoran • Betazoid • Bolian • Brunali • Capellan • Cardassian • Devore • Djinari • Emleath • Human • Karlon • Klingon • Kriosian • Ktarian • Leodt • Muk • Mysstren • Planarian • Seriareen • Skeen • Talaxian • Tamarian • Trill • Turei • unnamed races and cultures • Vaadwaur • Voth • Vulcan • Waveform ( • • ) Borg • Brenari • Caeliar • Children of the Storm • Ferengi • Hirogen • Kyppran • Neyser/Nayseriareen • Ocampa • Romulan • Species 8472 • Tarkon • Tellarite • Trill symbiont • Vidiian States and organizations :Confederacy Interstellar Fleet • Confederacy Interstellar Fleet • Confederacy of the Worlds of the First Quadrant • Devore Imperium • The Eight • Federation Council • Federation Institute of Health • Federation News Service • Kinara • Market Consortium • Project Full Circle • Starfleet • Starfleet Academy • Starfleet Command • Starfleet Medical • Starfleet Security • Starfleet Transporter Control • United Federation of Planets Aberdeen University • Borg Collective • Borg Cooperative • Caeliar gestalt • Federation Family Court • Federation Language Institute • Federation Refugee Division • Ferengi Alliance • Grysyen Science Academy • Indign • Maquis • Omega Continuum • qawHaq'hoch • Romulan Star Empire • Typhon Pact • United Earth Starfleet • The Unmarked • Warriors of Gre'thor Science and technology :acetylcholine • adrenaline • agriculture • airlock • animal • annelid • anthropology • antiproton burst • anti-psionic field • anti-psionic force field generator • assimilation tubule • astrometrics chart • atomic bond • atom • automatic navigational control • autopsy • auxiliary control panel • baby star • bacteria • biobed • bio-container • biohazard suit • biology • biometric chamber • bioneural gel pack • bioneural interface regulator • blood • bomb • bone • Borg drone • Borg implant • brain • buffer • calculus • cannon • cardiovascular system • carrier wave • cascade failure • catom • catomic matter • catomic plague • cell • central processor • chronometer • cloaking device • clock • cold • coma • combadge • comm link • comm panel • comm system • communications array • communications relay • computer • containment canister • containment field • control panel • control virus • dampening field • data core • data panel • data tablet • database • deck plate • deflector • deflector array • deflector dish • deflector shield • diagnostic scanner • dimension • disruptor • DNA • dopamine • drug • ecology • egg • electromagnetic charge • electromagnetic pulse • embryo • Emergency Medical Hologram • endorphin • energy • energy field • epidemiology • ethical subroutine • eugenics • • explosive • flu • forcefield • forensics • frequency • fungus • fuse • genetic engineering • genetic marker • genetics • genome • hair • hard line • harmonic resonance • harmonic resonance frequency • heart • herbivore • holo-emitter • holodeck • hologram • holographic generator • holographic mainframe • holomatrix • hour • humanoid • hypospray • hyronalin • impulse engine • inch • inertial dampener • interface port • Irumodic Syndrome • isolinear chip • jamming • Jendarian flu • kilometer • lectrazine • lifeform • light-year • lock • long-range sensor • lung • magnetic constrictor • mainframe • matter • maturation chamber • medical tricorder • medicine • memory buffer • memory file • meter • microscope • millimeter • minute • miscarriage • mobile emitter • Modification 247-RF-N651-A • muscle • mutation • nanoprobe • navigational deflector • netinaline • neural monitor • neurosis • Neyser canister • nutrient • orbit • organ • padd • parsec • particle • phage • phaser • phaser rifle • photonic energy • photonic matrix • photon torpedo • physical therapy • plant • Post-traumatic stress • pound • power surge • pregnancy • primary processor • processor • propulsion array • psionic • psychology • pulse • quantum slipstream drive • quarantined buffer • radiation • recording device • refrigerator • regeneration cycle • regulator • replicator • Rurokimbran virus • • scale • second • sedative • seed • segregated buffer • sensor • sensory processor • shield generator • shock wave • SIMs beacon • simulation • singularity • skeleton • skull • • spine • star • stasis canister • stasis chamber • stomach • subroutine • subspace • subspace corridor • subspace instability • subspace rupture • surgery • surgical arch • tachyon • telepathy • television • tentacle • terraforming • time • time bomb • transparent aluminum • transporter • transporter buffer • transwarp corridor • trapezius nerve bundle • tricorder • turbolift • type-2 phaser • universe • universal translator • viewscreen • virus • Voth transport device • warp drive • warp factor • warp/slipstream core • weather-control station • wormhole Ranks and titles :academic advisor • adjunct inspector • administrator • admiral • agent • aide • ambassador • arbiter • artist • assistant • attorney • botanical geneticist • brig officer • bureaucrat • cadet • captain • Cardassian Ambassador to the United Federation of Planets • chef • chief engineer • chief medical officer • Chief of staff • Chief of Starfleet Medical • cleric • commandant • commander • Commander-in-Chief of the Federation Starfleet • commanding officer • communications officer • Confederacy Overseer of Agriculture • counselor • crewman • dignitary • diplomat • doctor • duty officer • EC • engineer • ensign • • farmer • First Consul • first minister • first officer • fleet admiral • fleet commander • fleet chief engineer • flight control officer • general • Head of the Federation Institute of Health • helmsman • historian • hospital administrator • inspector • instructor • JC • journalist • JP • Kilgarian fruit pastiche construction artist • Kuvah'magh • LG • lieutenant • lieutenant commander • magnate • mediator • medic • medical officer • medical technician • messenger • minister • munitions expert • navigator • nurse • officer • operations officer • overseer • painter • philosopher • physician • pilot • Praetor of the Romulan Star Empire • president • President of the United Federation of Planets • Presider of the Confederacy of the Worlds of the First Quadrant • public health director • ranking general • rebel • refugee • reporter • rigger • scholar • scientist • second-in-command • security chief • security officer • senior officer • Starfleet Surgeon General • superior officer • tactical officer • tactician • tailor • Tamarian Ambassador to the United Federation of Planets • taskmaster • teacher • terrorist • thief • tourist • • undersecretary • Vaadwaur Section Leader • vice admiral • Vulcan Ambassador to the United Federation of Planets Other references :23rd century • access key • acre • The Adventures of Captain Proton • Aldebaran Ale • alloy • alpha shift • ancient words of power • antique • apocalypse • April • arms locker • art • assimilation • asteroid • astrometrics • asylum • At Onement • atwaon • authentication code • ballad • ballroom • bar • basement • basket • bathroom • bat'leth • Battle of Aldebaran III • bedroom • • • bench • berry • birthday • blanket • book • boot • Borg Invasion of 2381 • ''borst'' ale • bracelet • brass • bread • brick • bridge • briefing room • brig • buffet • bulkhead • café • cake • calendar • campus • canvas • capital city • carafe • cargo bay • catwalk • cave • cease-fire • century • ceremonial dagger • chandelier • cheese • chime • city • clarinet • clinic • clothing • cloth • cockpit • coffee • colony • command chair • corridor transversion • court martial • cream • crystal • dagger • dance • The Dark Times • day • democracy • demon • deng • dessert • diagnostic bed • diamond • diaper • dispenser • Distant Origin Heresy • distress call • Doctor's Family Program Beta-Rho • donation • door chime • dress uniform • duty roster • economy • election • emotion • empathy • engineering • epitaph • Eugenics Wars • execution • extinction • Federation Standard • fij • fireplace • firing squad • first contact • First Contact Day • flag • flatbread • flour • flower • flute • food • fountain • franribkesh • French language • Friday • fruit • gamma shift • garden • genocide • • gilt desk • glass • gnetz • god • goldmine • goose • government • gown • • grass • hail • harp • • helm • herd • hilt • Hippocratic Oath • history • holding cell • holiday • horse • hospital • hotel • hot fudge sundae • hull • hull breach • ice • ice cream • immortality • infirmary • insignia • internship • jacket • Jefferies tube • juice • kingdom • kiss • kitchen sink • klaxon • knocker • laboratory • lab rat • labyrinth • language • leather • lemm • library • linen • lotus position • lute • magnifying glass • malmut • manacles • map • March • market • marriage • material ownership decree • mattress • May • meditation • memorial service • mesquite tree • mess hall • metal • metronome • military • millennia • monster • month • monument • moss • muffin • museum • music • myth • needle • nonszit • novel • nut • ocean • Officer Exchange Program • orchard • ouroboros • paintbrush • painting • paper • parrises squares • paste • penal colony • penitentiary • personal command override • personal log • philosophy • photo • picnic • pillow • poetry • • porch • pot • prayer • pretzel • public health alert • public notice terminal • pumpkin • puzzle • quarantine • quarters • rabbit • ranch • • ready room • rebellion • receiving room • red alert • reef • refresher • religion • restaurant • restraints • résumé • robe • rock • rose • rouge hide • rug • sail • sand • sandwich • school • science station • sconce • self destruct • serpent • shawl • shuttlebay • sickbay • sidearm • sleeping mat • snake • sofa • soil • spiced cider • spiced honey • spirit • spring • stardate • Starfleet Oath • Starfleet uniform • storage pod • student ID • suede • sugar • suicide • summer • sundae • sword • synthetic ale • tactical log • tactical station • tadpole • Tamarian language • tea • tennis • tent • textbook • tool • • tourism • toy • transporter log • transporter room • tree • trimester • trousers • tryshanthal • Tuesday • tureen • tusk circle • umber • uniform • Unit 117A • utility shelf • vase • vegetable • vegetable pie • • vote • Vulcan nerve pinch • water • week • wildflower • willow tree • wool • wrench • xenophobia • year • yellow alert Tamarian language references :Abossu • Anzo • Beeaze • Crasa • Cthulia • Feriar • Gayara • Gialee • Harath • Hion • Illashanta • Kadir • Kinla • Lakam • Lemross • Liaka • Lucsha • Mometeh • Penthal • Rilna • Solotep • Teema • Temba • Ubaya • Uzani • Waleesh • Zima Appendices Related stories Background * Garak was established as the Cardassian Ambassador to the United Federation of Planets in the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine novel The Never-Ending Sacrifice by Una McCormack. * The Devore "Prax" was misnamed as "Pratt." * "Racha Bralt" was misnamed as "Rascha Bralt." * "Sienna Kar" was misnamed as "Kar Sienna." Images atonement.jpg|Cover image. suhne.jpg|German language edition cover image. janeway Atonement.jpg|Kathryn Janeway. uSS Voyager Cross Cult FC.PNG|The refit . harryKimSühne.jpg|Harry Kim. runaboutsCC.jpg|Runabouts. Connections External links * category:vOY novels